The Wind
by Riktor51
Summary: It's been five years since Lobai was sealed to Riktor's soul, now the 15 year old lupine is having dreams about that horrible night. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I slowly opened my eyes, there was a man, he was holding something…something glowing, he smiled, _"Well, it seems our little pet has awakened, and just in time to." _I blinked staring at the glowing this in his hands, I tried to speak but my muzzle was bound shut. The man grinned, _"Do you know what this is?" _he asked, holding the glowing light in front of my face, I weakly shook my head, _"It is your destiny"

Riktor gasped as he woke from the nightmare, he sat up, searching the darkness of his room, after a while, realizing that he wasn't still dreaming, he relaxed. As he settled back into the bed his mind began to wander.

"_That was 5 years ago," _he thought. The Healer's face was still burned into Riktor's mind. Riktor moved onto his side, for a moment he could feel the power pulsing in his veins.

"_Lobai, the demon wolf of wind, trapped and bound to an innocent soul." _Riktor shivered, he sat up and got off the bed, walking into the living room he noticed his dad was still up.

Wolf had quit his mercenary life long ago, around the time Riktor was born, having patched things up with Fox and been granted amnesty by the Lylatian Counsel for his participation in the Anglar War, decided to settle down with his child. Riktor had always wondered why his dad had fought Fox all those years ago, but had never really asked, he had decided it was best to live in the present, not the past. Wolf glanced over his shoulder, hearing Riktor's padded footsteps.

"You're still up kid? I thought you went to bed hours ago" Riktor sighed and sat on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured. Wolf looked over at him.

"You had the dream again?" He asked.

"Yea."

Wolf sighed, "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to meet Tala; she'll help you understand what these dreams mean." He stood, tossing the TV remote to Riktor. "I'm going to bed, be sure to get some sleep" Riktor watched his father walk down the hallway and disappear into his room.

After two late night shows Riktor shut off the TV and stretched. He made his way through the dark house and into his room, falling onto the bed he realized it must have been past midnight


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolfen landed with a low hiss. Wolf sighed, looking into the back seat at Riktor, who had fallen asleep halfway through the trip. He unbuckled his seat belt and gently shook Riktor.

"Hey, we're here"

Riktor's eyes slowly opened.

"Bout time" he yawned. Wolf turned back around, pressing the button the opened the canopy. A gust of wind hit them as the glass shield slid back. Wolf and Riktor covered their face as leaves were blown at them. Once the wind died down Riktor unshielded his face, sitting in front of the Wolfen, with its head cocked slightly to the side, was a primal wolf. Riktor blinked, thinking he was seeing things. Primal wolves were thought to have died out long ago. Or at least evolved into wolves Like Wolf and Riktor.

"Well it has been a while, hasn't it Wolf?"

Riktor blinked again, "Did it just talk?" he asked Wolf, who in turn smirked, he climbed out of the ship and walked over to the wolf. He went down on one knee and wrapped his arms around its neck. She smirked and returned the hug as good as she could. Riktor blinked, staring at the wolf. She certainly was good looking. The gray of her fur was subtly blended with white, black, silver, and foxy red, with a black mantle across her shoulders.

For a moment their eyes met. Riktor became lost in her fiery amber eyes. Then, she broke the spell by turning back to Wolf.

"I assume this is your son?" she asked, Wolf smiled slightly, looking over at Riktor.

"Yea."

She smiled, "He's cute"

Inside the Wolfen, Riktor blushed, "I can hear you"

The wolf giggled, and padded over to the Wolfen as Riktor was climbing out, she held he paw out for him to shake.

"Hello Riktor, I'm Tala"

Riktor bent down and shook her paw, "Wait, how did you know my name?" Riktor asked. Tala gave him a mischievous smile and a wink before turning and walking through the forest, she glanced over her shoulder at the two O'Donnells.

"Are you coming or not?"

Riktor and Wolf glanced at each before following her down the path. The sound of rushing water hit their ears, soon after they passed a waterfall. Riktor glanced over, seeing movement in the corner of his eye, there was a fox sitting on a rock. He seemed to be meditating. Riktor couldn't help but examine the fox. He seemed to be a few years older than the young wolf, his fangs were huge, extending just past his chin, his fur was a soft blue, with white rings on his arms, from his elbow down his fur was a royal blue, his chest and stomach was white, and the tips of his ears were the same blue as his arms. Riktor could feel a small blush grow on his face as he watched water run over the fox's fur.

"Riktor?"

Riktor blinked, realizing he had stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Wolf asked.

Riktor nodded to the fox, "Who's that?"

Tala smirked, "That's Nova, he's one of my students"

Riktor blinked, turning his gaze towards Tala, "Student?"

"Yea, that's why you're here isn't it?" Tala said, tilting her head slightly. Riktor looked over at Wolf, who in turn shrugged.

"Well…no, see I've been having these dreams, and-" Tala cut him off

"I see," she murmured, "Well come on then, we'll have to continue this at the house." She continued to walk. A little while later they came to a tree. Wolf spoke up.

"Uh…Tala I thought you said we were going to a house"

Tala laughed, "This is my house." She padded up to the tree and pressed a paw to its trunk. A hairline crack ran up the tree. The tree opened like double doors. Tala walked to the golden light that poured from the tree, she glanced back at Riktor before walking through. Riktor watched as Wolf walked through the light without hesitation.

"I know I'm going to regret this" Riktor muttered, before the light swallowed him.


End file.
